1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to tables and, in particular, to tables with legs that can be folded and unfolded and/or tables that can be folded-in-half.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different types of tables are well known and used for a variety of different purposes. For example, conventional tables may include legs that are pivotally attached to a table top and the legs may be movable between a use position in which the legs extend outwardly from the table top and a storage position in which the legs are folded against the table top. Conventional tables with relatively large table tops and folding legs are often referred to as “banquet tables” and these tables are frequently used in assembly halls, banquet halls, convention centers, hotels, schools, churches and other locations where large groups of people meet. These types of tables can often be positioned in an assortment of different configurations and used in a variety of settings. When the banquet tables are no longer needed, the table legs can be moved into the storage position and the tables may be more easily moved or stored.
The table top for many conventional banquet tables retains its same size and shape whether the legs are folded or unfolded. Because most banquet tables have a length between six to ten feet and a width between three to four feet, the required storage area for such tables is quite large even with the legs in the collapsed position. This large storage area may be problematic for businesses or facilities such as hotels, schools and churches because a considerable number of these tables may have to be stored.
In addition, many smaller facilities such as restaurants, offices and homes may have one or more banquet tables. These smaller facilities may use the tables less frequently than the larger facilities, such as only during special occasions. These banquet tables are often too bulky and obstructive to be conveniently stored at such facilities. As a result, it is often necessary for both larger and smaller facilities to rent and/or borrow banquet tables when needed.
Disadvantageously, the process of renting and/or borrowing banquet tables can be inconvenient, time consuming and costly. In addition, conventional banquet tables may be difficult to carry, transport and move. Conventional banquet tables may also be relatively heavy, which may increase the difficulty in carrying, transporting and moving the table.
Conventional banquet tables are often difficult to move or transport because of the length of the table. For example, the length of the table may prevent a single person from easily moving the table and may require the use of two people to move the table. In addition, the extended length of the banquet tables may preclude the tables from being transported in the trunk or back seat of a typical passenger car. Accordingly, banquet tables may have to be transported by a truck or trailer.
It is known to construct banquet tables with table tops that can be folded-in-half, which may allow the tables to be more easily transported and stored. These known fold-in-half tables, however, may unintentionally fold or unfold. These known fold-in-half tables may also require complex and heavy mechanisms to allow the table tops to be folded in half. In addition, fold-in-half tables may require additional support structures and sturdier table tops than conventional table tops, which may undesirably increase the weight and cost of the table. Further, when conventional fold-in-half tables are in the use position, the two halves of the table top may not be properly aligned and a weak spot may be undesirably formed at the center of the table. Finally, conventional fold-in-half tables may require the user to perform multiple tasks to correctly position the legs and the table top, and lock the legs and/or table top in the desired position.